I just want to realize your desires
by RBAlways423
Summary: Una historia de adventuras sobre mi pareja favorita en todo el universo
1. Fantasies

I just want to realize your desires

Escena 1 Conversación

Rick observa cuidadosamente a su adversario, alza la ceja desafiante con las retinas enfocadas en desarmar cualquier pensamiento inocente que se escapara en un suspiro. El juego le importa una mierda a decir verdad en el preciso momento que cruza la mirada con su rival el mundo deja de importarle presiente que lo único que vale la pena es tener a esa mujer en su vida, saber que finalmente es suya, que ya no tiene intención de escaparse, que después de tantos años de tortura ahora tiene bien claro lo que quiere y la quiere a ella por el resto de sus días. Una pequeña risa brota de sus labios al percibir como su enamorada se sonroja cada vez que la contempla con lujuria, a pesar de compartir infinidades de ardientes locuras en la cama ella aun nota que le tiemblan las piernas cada vez que lo tiene cerca, a veces es ridículo, se compara con una adolescente en su primera relación y eso no está bien para ella porque no se considera una mujer vulnerable. Y el adora verla ruborizarse de deseo porque solamente el la puede ver así, le gusta cuando es firme e impenetrable, cuando hace valer sus normas por encima del mundo pero lo que más venera es su fragilidad ese arte que tiene para hacerlo volar por las nubes. Ahora un flequillo de cabello le baila en el rostro, un torbellino de placer le quema por dentro, su pelo es tan seductor y huele tan bien que necesita besarla ahora mismo o puede que muera entre tanto sensualidad. Es su turno de mover las cartas pero no responde, esta estupefacto sigue idealizando la sublimidad de su musa, aquella diosa que le brinda todo y mucho mas, su amiga, su amante, su universo.

B- Castle- grita enfadada

C- Eh- alcanza a pronunciar aterrizando de un largo viaje

B- No me estas atendiendo… es tu turno- explica con los ojos entrecerrados aniquilándolo con la vista

C- Créeme que si te estaba prestando atención… desmesuradamente diría yo- asegura con picardía

B- Ah sí… se puede saber en qué exactamente te fijabas… porque en el juego no era me queda claro- afirma dispuesta a escucharle

C- Quien se puede concentrar en el juego mientras me seduces con tu encanto… tus cabellos me vuelven loco Kate… no puedo parar de mirarte… eres tan hermosa- confiesa tiernamente

B- Estas muy romántico Castle… me pregunto qué te propones- traga con dificultad

C- Yo no planeo nada detective solo te estoy diciendo lo que pasa… eso que tu provocas en mi- mantiene muy seguro

B- Quieres saber lo que tú provocas en mi- pregunta seriamente

C- Por favor- ruega ilusionado

B- Antes de conocerte me causabas curiosidad… mientras te conocía despeinabas mi alma… ahora que te conozco no puedo hacer otra cosa que amarte… pensar en ti es lo que hace que todo a mi alrededor tenga más sentido… tú conoces como soy… sabes que no soy fácil de manejar pero aun así me quieres… y yo solo te puedo decir que te amo cuando en realidad quisiera decirte algo mas… ya tienes conciencia de cómo se acelera mi corazón cuando te veo- admite con las pupilas dilatadas, sus verdes ojos enrojecidos

C- Te amo Kate… no lo olvides… Dios… tanto soñé con estar a tu lado que todavía me cuesta trabajo creérmelo- le dice acercándose con la silla a ella

B- Yo también fantasee tantas veces con estar contigo… no sabes cuánto- afirma acariciándole el rostro a su amado

C- Sueños pervertidos… atrevidos… cuéntame cómo eran- enseguida toma interés por la confesión de la detective

B- En serio… esas cosas no se dicen… yo jamás te he preguntado por tus inventivas- se queja avergonzada

C- Yo sí que te he contado… no te acuerdas en mi cumpleaños… de hecho ya has cumplido muchas de mis alucinaciones- le recuerda tomándole el rostro con sus manos

B- Rick solo déjalo por favor- le ruega

C- Vamos Kate solo una de tantas que de seguro tuviste… piensa que puedo cumplirla- insiste convenciéndola con sus ojos azules

B- Ok… eres un testarudo sabias… una vez tuve la imaginación de que los dos… recuerdas aquella vez en los Ángeles que fuimos a investigar el asesinato de mi amigo… el caso es que pase tres meses con el mismo sueno todas las noches- explica cabizbaja le cuesta mucho volver atrás más que nada porque a veces deseaba haberse entregado a él desde entonces y no hacerlo sufrir tanto

C- Que sueno- prosigue curioso

B- Pues que entre tú y yo pasaba algo… ya me entiendes… que teníamos sexo en el avión… luego en el hotel… en el balcón… en la playa... no podía pensar en otra cosa… por eso me daba vergüenza mirarte fijo durante ese tiempo- comenta mientras él se queda de piedra

C- Sabes yo puedo cumplir tu sueño en este preciso instante… basta una llamada para conseguir un avión privado... te juro mi amor que te llevo directo a Los Ángeles… te voy hacer el amor todas las veces que te imaginaste- menciona con sinceridad

B- Es una broma no… como vas a conseguir un avión Castle- duda

C- Te vienes conmigo- la toma del brazo suavemente

B- Supongo que sí- acepta

Escena 2 Subiendo al avión

B- Me quieres decir como conseguiste el avión- curiosea

C- Un amigo- dice abiertamente

B- A veces me pregunto de donde salen tus amigos- comenta

C- Soy un buen hombre la gente me quiere- se ríe

B- Si claro… no será una amiga la que te lo presto verdad- interroga

C- Te he dicho que te ves muy sexy con ese vestido rojo- cambia de tema

B- Y no me vas a responder- se lamenta

C- Detective Beckett te amo con locura… me encanta que estés celosa… pero créeme que no te cambiaría por nada en este mundo… yo… solo te quiero a ti- la tranquiliza atrayéndola a sus brazos

B- Mas te vale- menciona besándolo con suavidad

C- Ahora que tal si nos concentramos en cumplir tus fantasías… tú solo dime que hago… desata todo tu poder conmigo detective- le sugiere

B- Ok no tengo ningún problema- sonríe empujándolo hasta el asiento

Ella se coloca a horcajadas sobre él, lo mira con apetito, le apetece tanto ese hombre, jamás en su vida se sintió tan expuesta a una persona como le pasa con él, él le hace el amor como nadie lo hizo, con alcanza la gloria más de un millón de veces, el la ensena a ser mejor, la impulsa a seguir adelante, la guía en toda batalla y eso le da un poder incalculable. El la espera sin apuro sea lo que sea que aquella mujer le hiciera lo recibiría con gusto, y es que era ella su musa la razón de su existir, después de este tiempo con ella sospecho que antes solo estaba perdido a causa de que por primera vez es prisionero de algo donde no quiere salir, quiere quedarse atado a ella por siempre.

Kate le roza con la punta de la lengua, le muerde el labio sin sensatez, el se queja por dentro, nada le importa, el dolor junto a ella es la mayor satisfacción. Toma una copa de champan en su mano, bebe un sorbo para luego derramarlo en la boca de su compañero, el la recibe devorándola probando el néctar de su boca que sin duda era mejor que cualquier bebida en el mundo. Kate rasga la camisa de su amante, desliza las palmas de sus manos sobre aquel torso tentador motivo de sus más fieles arrebatos. Ahora verte el licor sobre su cuerpo para luego limpiarlo con la lengua, el sabe tan rico, no se puede controlar, pretende comérselo entero, se encarga de su cinturón, le baja los vaqueros, puede ver a traves de sus bóxers su miembro encumbrado, se vuelve a subir en el.

B- Quieres sentir mi boca Castle- susurra en su oreja acariciándole el pene

C- Hazme lo que quieras Kate- responde entre gemidos

Masajea su pene una y otra vez, la paja se hace irresistible, ella se toca así misma mientras sigue meciendo su órgano viril como jamás lo hizo, descontroladamente, el se viene encima de ella sin poder evitarlo, ella sonríe.

B- Te gusta Castle- menciona con picardía

C- Me fascina todo de ti- afirma

B- Quieres follarme la boca- propone

C- En serio… estás segura- se sorprende

B- Fue lo que soñé- contesta

C- Ok entonces hagamos tu sueño realidad- acepta

Castle cumple sus fantasías una vez más haciéndoselo en la boca como pidió

B-Hazme tuya por favor- le ruega

C- Quiero saborearte antes Kate- afirma

B- Hazme lo que quieras- acepta ya completamente húmeda, preparada para el

Ella se recuesta una vez más en el sillón, el escala para morderle el labio como ella lo había hecho antes, desciende un poco, le chupa los pezones, masajea sus senos, la vuelve loca de placer, esparce el champan sobre ella, la absorbe por doquier, ella se retuerce la está matando con la anticipación y aun no baja hasta su objetivo, la masturba con tres dedos, ella grita de regocijo, esta toda mojada, él lo sabe y eso lo estimula aun mas, la castiga con su lengua en el punto exacto, se apodera de su clítoris, ella no puede más, se acude a su llamado esparciendo los fluidos retenidos en su interior.

B- Oh dios mío Castle… follame ya por favor… te lo ruego- grita desesperada agarrándolo por el cabello

C- Voy a penetrarte ahora mismo Kate- dice complacido

Coloca la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ella, se desliza hasta el fondo, de una vez, sin avisos haciéndola estremecer, su pene es tan grande que derrite las paredes de su interior, se mueve frenéticamente sobre ella, cambian de posición ahora la sube sobre el guiándola, se pone de pie junto con ella bailando en su interior, cae sobre el suelo, entra y sale con rapidez, ella gime su nombre mil veces, se está viniendo poco a poco, alcanzan el climas junto, un orgasmo enloquecedor los desarma… allí uno sobre el otro., sudando, sin fuerzas.

C- Espero que no estés cansada Kate, aun me quedan por cumplirte muchas fantasías- sonríe


	2. Help me find the way

Help me find the way

Rick conduce mientras Kate duerme como un ángel en el asiento copiloto, después de una noche de acción en exceso es justo que recupere las fuerzas. Está un poco perdido en la carretera de tanto mirarla ya no sabe dónde demonios se encuentra. Ella abre los ojos detenidamente, lo observa sonriéndole como siempre era un placer inmenso despertase al lado de esa sonrisa.

B- Donde estamos- pregunta recostándose sobre el

C- No sé exactamente- dice con cara de asustado

B- Como que no sabes… te lo advertí… quisiste quedarte antes para conducir sin saber a dónde ibas… increíble mi amor… ahora estamos perdidos- se queja

C- Relájate… estas ante un experto en orientación- asegura

B- En serio donde está. que yo no lo veo- se burla

C- Muy graciosa que sepas que es tu culpa… por estar mirándote no me pude orientar- menciona

B- Oh muy bien cariño… si es por mi culpa todo está bien… encima se está haciendo de noche… se puede saber a qué velocidad ibas… si sigues así llegaremos el año que viene- continua

C- Entonces porque no condusiste tu... en vez de estarte quejando- protesta

B- Porque necesitaba descansar después de pasarme toda la noche anterior haciendo el amor contigo- le grita

C- En ese caso yo también debería estarlo- persiste

B- Quien fue el que invento las posturas complicadas que hicimos- se defiende

C- Y que tú también disfrutaste- mantiene

B- Pufffff- cascarea

C- Que- la mira

B- Que me pones muy caliente Castle- se maldice

C- Alguna idea de cómo quieres que te baje la calentura- propone

B- Tú sabrás- insinúa

C- Por supuesto que se detective… me pone mucho verte enfadada- argumenta

B- Puedo sentirlo- dice tocándole el pene por encima de la ropa

C- Pues anda que tu… estas monumentalmente mojada- responde con su mano ya introducida en su intimidad

B- Para el coche justo en esa esquina- le ordena

C- Como ordene mi princesa- acepta aparcando el auto en un rincón

B- Me vuelves loca Rick… quiero que me hagas el amor… quiero que bailes dentro de mi… quiero que explotes en mi interior- le susurra mientras le saca la polla del pantalón

El la sostiene por las nalgas cargando todo su peso para luego instalarla encima de él mientras ella se arquea chocando con el timón y él se posiciona justo en su entrada.

C- Quieres que entre Kate… quieres que te la meta hasta el fondo- la provoca

B- Hazlo ya… te necesito- afirma preparada

Él le introduce el miembro ampliamente arrojándose hacia ella de forma frenética… ella se queja de satisfacción, siente como él se menea bien adentro a la vez que su boca la recorre entera, le muerde los pechos, ella tiembla, ahora la pone de lado para penetrarla desde un mejor ángulo y ella grita descontroladamente a través de las fuertes sacudidas que el establece dentro y fuera. El empuja vigorosamente, ella ya no aguante más necesita liberarse de esa tortura.

B- Ya no puedo mas- le advierte

C- Te gusta lo que te hago Kate- pregunta azotándola con una danza peligrosa

B- No sabes cuánto… donde aprendiste tantos movimientos- contesta ya sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo

C- Años de practica mi amor- menciona sin dejar de hacérselo con un ritmo inigualable

B- Claro… Castle ya no me puedo resistir ni un segundo mas- se queja

El acelera un poco mas consiguiendo que los dos compartieran el orgasmo.

B- Como así que años de práctica- le recuerda arreglándose la ropa

C- No me dejaste terminar… años de práctica contigo- sonríe- acomodándole los cabellos mojados

B- Eres un desvergonzado… pero me gusta todo lo que hablas- reconoce

C- Te amo- la besa suavemente

B- Siempre- le dedica una sonrisa

C- Aunque no sepa encontrar un rumbo- pregunta inocente

B- Lo encontraremos juntos- asegura abrazándolo

C- No me vas a dejar conducir cierto- sospecha conociéndola

B- Por supuesto que no… ya no has perdido demasiado- se incorpora al mando

C- No es justo- protesta con cara de bebe

B- Cállate Castle… cuando lleguemos te dejare conducir en la cama


End file.
